


Fake Death Twist

by csulliven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Steve Rogers, Crossover, Fake Character Death, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Season/Series 12, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Clint decided faking Steve Rogers death was the best way to get everyone chasing Steve. Who better to have fake a death than someone who has faked their own so many times. However Clint and Steve get more than they bargained for when their professionals get visitors.





	1. Chapter 1

When Clint first said the idea Steve was hesitant. Dying was not his idea of a good escape. He knew that he was the one Tony was after, but faking his death was not the way to go.

“I know these guys. They have faked their own deaths more times than I can count,” Clint nodded his head eagerly. He was about to go in to make a deal. He needed to be with his family. Stark released the information about them when he visited the supermax and Ross has the place guarded. 

“I just don’t think faking my death is the right way to go,” Steve paced as he ran a hand through his ever growing hair.

“Steve,” Clint’s tone caused Steve to stop pacing and look at him, “Tony is after you. Ross is after you. Wanda and Natasha will be less of a target if they think Captain America is dead. The search parties won’t be nearly as extensive.” While Steve still wasn’t a big fan of the idea he would do anything to get make the targets on his friends backs smaller.

“One condition,”

“What?” Clint looks slightly surprised.

“You don’t go in until after they find my body. We’ll play the angle of you coming in not being able to do it anymore after my death. It will make the story slightly more believable and they won’t look into it nearly as much if you confirm it.” Clint nods following Steve’s train of thought, “Okay, so where do we find these masters of death?” Clint grins and pulls out his phone. Steve just stares and watches as Clint calls a number. Steve hears someone pick up and mumble an angry what.

“Hey it’s Clint,” 

“Aren’t you a criminal?”

“Aren’t you dead?” Clint smirks at Steve like he made the greatest joke ever and Steve just rolls his eyes.

“Apparently not. What do you want?” Steve gives Clint a questioning look. This man does not sound like he wants to help.

“I know how you faked your death a bunch and I need you to do it for a friend of mine.” 

“We have other stuff we’re dealing with and we don’t hand out party tricks,” Clint huffs before replying.

“Look I read your file, and I saw what you did to the people who captured you last time. They didn’t know what they were doing. I do. I call in a few favors and your stuck under the ocean,”

“Your a criminal,” the man sounds deadpan like he doesn’t believe Clint.

“Turning in you would get me quite a bit of leniency,” The man is silent for a few seconds, seeming to ponder what Clint is suggesting.

“I do not have time for this,” The man huffs before finishing, “Fine. I’ll send you an address and a time to be there. Come no sooner than that time or deal is off.” The line goes dead and Clint smiles. Steve’s smile is a little more hesitant. 

“A bit of advice about these guys. They are incredibly dangerous,” Steve smiles, but when he sees Clint is not kidding the smirk falls of his face and he nods solemnly. 

Clint’s phone goes off and an address and time appear on the screen. The address is in Kansas and the time is about two days away. Being in east Europe Steve and Clint start to make their way into the States. They make it to Kansas and without having a second to sit down they arrive at the address. The address is that of a small diner in the middle of nowhere. They go inside and Clint immediately finds who he’s looking for. Steve follows a lot more hesitant. They walk up to the booth of two men seemingly having a peaceful dinner. As Clint approaches the one in the leather jacket slides into the same side of the booth as his partner. Clint slides across from them and Steve tugs his hat a little lower. 

“This the friend?” The man from the phone speaks. Steve takes a moment to study him. He has a leather jacket on and seems to really enjoy the pie in front of him. Steve saw he was packing when the dude slide into the booth, so he assumes both him and his partner have at least one weapon on them each. 

“Yah this is him,” Steve gives a nod his way.

“Tell your friend to lose the hat this is the middle of nowhere a hat looks suspicious.” Steve glares as he pulls his hat off. He has a beard, but he feels bare without the hat. “Better, now what are we taking time out of our important schedule to help you with?” After the phone man says that his partner elbows him before introducing them both.

“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. We have never been asked to fake someone’s death before so we are just a little curious why you asked us?” Sam seemed a lot nicer than his brother Steve decided.

“No one is as good as you at faking deaths,” Both brothers smirk at this, and Steve feels like he’s missing a joke. They’re about to respond when a phone rings. Dean takes a phone out of his pocket and answers. Steve automatically listens in wanting to know more about these brothers. 

“Cas what is it?”

“Jack rushed off to confront a local convenience store owner about their lack of pie and it got out of hand,” Dean grones and immediately stands up. 

“We’re on our way, but try and keep him from doing any damage before we get there,” Sam heard as well and stands up.

“Looks like we’re going on a trip,” Sam says before putting some money on the table and leaving the diner. Steve not knowing what else to do follows. Clint gets in the drivers side of the pickup they “borrowed” and follow the two brothers. When they arrive at the convenience store Dean immediately hops out of the car and rushes into the store drawing his gun. Steve and Clint seeing this immediately follow them inside. When they get inside the store what they see makes them stop in their tracks. A kid no older than 21 is lifting the clerk up by his shirt demanding pie. A man in a trench coat is groaning in frustration and telling the boy to put the sales clerk down, and another man has a bag of popcorn is leaning against one of the shelves laughing.

“Put the clerk down,” Dean barks out. The boy does before turning with a bright smile. 

“Sorry Dean, but I needed pie. We were going to have guests and pie is customary.” Dean holsters the gun before shaking his head. The boy seems to notice them then and walks up, “Hi, I’m Jack,”

“Uh, Steve. And this is Clint,” Jack nods. Sam speaks up then.

“Gabriel put the popcorn away,” The man, Gabriel sets his half eaten popcorn bag on a shelf.

“Why must you ruin the fun Sam. And what are you two idiots doing with the likes of Captain America?” Recognition flickers through their eyes.

“Faking his death.” Dean says before getting a handle on things. “Jack. Gabriel. Car. Now,” Jack obediently nods and heads out to their car, but Gabriel shakes his head.

“I am not riding in the back with minicas and bigcas,”

“Find your own way home then,” Gabriel seeming satisfied nods and heads outside.

“Cas, meet us in the car?” Cas nods before turning to the Clerk. Sam turns his attention to them.

“Why don’t you follow us sorry about the mess,” They just nod not knowing what else to do.

They follow Sam and Dean back. They arrive in a huge garage with cars that Steve actually recognizes. They follow the two inside and to what looks like a library. As they follow the two Jack starts animatedly talking.

“Cas and I caught that shapeshifter you wanted. Why do you need it?” Steve decides he’s had enough.

“What is going on? Are you going to help us or not?”

Sam is the one to respond, “Give me ten minutes and I’ll make sure everything's in order, and you won’t have to deal with any of this again. Dean told Clint we were busy, but you don’t seem to care, so you need to wait while we finish sorting a much more important mess,” Sam turns around and heads to one of the hallways. They hear a gunshot and then a call for Cas. Almost exactly ten minutes later Sam returns. “The police will find a dead you any minute now and you will be dead to the world.” 

"Are you sure. They’re going to do a lot to make sure it’s me,” Steve asks skeptically.

“Unless you go in and tell them it’s not you they’re going to believe it’s you. Until the police find your body you can stay here though,” Steve and Clint mutter thanks. Sam just nods and shows them to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Having two other people in the bunker was weird. Jack didn’t know what to think of the newbies. Sam and Dean were more excited to have Avengers in the their bunker than they wanted to admit, but they had a talk with him about secrets. It was weird because Jack had never been around people who stayed in the bunker but didn’t know what hunting was. It was difficult to keep them from seeing the weird stuff that was contained in the bunker. They almost found the dungeon once and that was just plain awkward. Dean was about ready to kick them out, but his hero worship wouldn’t let him. Gabriel was just a nuisance, uncle or not, who talked way to much about something called porn. Made Captain America blush a couple of times which Gabriel laughed at. Cas was in and out. When Jack could he would go with, but most of the time he was at the bunker doing research. With Mary in another dimension and Lucifer on the loose there was a lot of stress.  
They were able to find a shape shifter Sam convinced to turn into Captain America, but Jack didn’t understand why they were still here. Cas should have dropped the body somewhere easily found. Sam and Dean were tag teaming it with Cas so someone would always be at the bunker with the guests. Jack didn’t know much about these guests other than brief overviews by Dean. They both seemed wary and curious of the bunker and of Sam and Dean.  
He was working on hacking security feed for Sam and Cas when the dark haired one, Clint approached him.  
“Last time I ran into Sam and Dean you weren’t with them. Who are you?” Jack wasn’t sure how to answer. His first instinct was to tell him everything, but he remembers Dean saying that secrecy was important with them and that it could be very dangerous to tell them anything.  
“They are helping me,” He's staggered in his response, because he wasn’t entirely sure if that was the right thing to say.  
“How so?” Jack realized he was not good at lying. He didn’t know what to say. They’re his dads.  
“They’re my,” He paused before continuing, “Brothers. My mom passed away recently, and they are helping me get on my feet,” It was partially true. They were teaching Jack how to survive and live.  
“I thought-” Steve walked in at that moment cutting Clint off.  
“Stop interrogating him,” Steve smiles, but Jack still doesn’t feel at ease.  
“What are you working on?”  
“Just something for Sam,” Clint looks over his shoulder just as he gets into the security feed.  
“Your hacking into security feed,” Clint says it as a statement, but Jack knows there’s something else beneath it. He figures out what it is when Steve speaks up.  
“You don’t have to keep doing what they tell you. We can help you get out,” Jack doesn’t know what to think when he says that. Did Steve figure out they were hunters? Jack doesn’t want out. He likes what he’s doing.  
“I don’t want out. They save lives,” Steve seems to recoil and even Clint looks surprised. “Do you not know what your brothers do?” Clint speaks up and false understanding floods his face.  
“Yes, I know what they do. Why wouldn’t I?” They both looked pained.  
“Your brothers are mass murders who have faked their deaths several times,” Jack isn’t sure how to respond. He knows Sam and Dean save lives, and that they have died a couple of times, but he didn’t know that people thought they were mass murders.  
“Uhh,” He stared at them blankly not sure what to do. He was saved when Dean came in with lunch.  
“Jack take a break from the computer. Sam will be fine until after lunch. Jack stood up squeezing pass the two men looming over him and reached for the burger and beer in Dean’s hand. Jack knew two things. One that the two men thought Sam and Dean were incredibly dangerous, and two that he was a horrible liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly hard to write. That is why it is so short. Next chapter will be longer and I will be going back to Steve's POV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake last time. Lucifer is on the loose, not in another dimension.

Steve didn’t trust Sam and Dean. He knew there was something they weren’t saying, but it was more than that. When they talked to Jack, he seemed to genuinely believe that Sam and Dean were good people. It was almost like what a villain would believe. Most criminals knew what they did was wrong, but had some reason to do it anyways. Steve also put some skills he learned from Nat to work. He noticed a lot during their stay. One was that Cas was almost never at the bunker. No one would say why, but usually one of the others was with him. Second, everything about the bunker was weird. The style of the bunker was something he recognized. He recognized the technology used in the bunker, the decorations, and the style of lights. Actually, he recognized almost everything about the bunker. It was very familiar. Like something from his time. How they came across this bunker was beyond Steve though. Third thing he noticed were the contents of the bunker. He glanced at some of the books and they were all about fairy tales and horror stories.  
He went exploring one night and wandered into one of the rooms that they were very antsy about when he asked. When he walked in he looked at some of the contents. There were jars of something straight out of a horror story. Lambs blood, pig intestines, toenails, they all sounded like something that a witch would use. As he looked around he felt a draft coming from the back wall. He rolled his eyes as he moved the shelf to reveal a dungeon. Of course they have a dungeon. Steve decided he needs to figure out what the Winchesters are doing before they hurt anyone else.  
His body is found after a week. He knows because his phone rings. When he answers it’s Nat.  
“Your not dead, so how did they find your body?” She did not sound happy.  
“Clint knows someone,”  
“Of course he does,” She sighs not seeming satisfied, but at least letting it go, “Where are you?”  
“Uh, right outside Lebanon, Kansas. They have a bunker from what looks like my time period,” he is inside his room, but he opens his door and looks into the hall just to make sure no one is eavesdropping.  
“Who are these people that Clint knows?” Nat all of a sudden sounded on guard.  
“Sam and Dean Winchesters, and Nat they are not good people. They seem to be in a cult, or at least believe the same kind of things,” Nat audibly groans cursing.  
“Clint is an idiot.” She pauses for a second before continuing, “Okay, I’m not sure if you are in the safest or most dangerous place on earth. Sam and Dean won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about, however they have incredibly dangerous enemies,” Steve scoffs, “You know how the American Government is after you?”  
“Yah?” Steve doesn’t see what she’s getting at.  
“Those are their least dangerous enemies,” Steve can’t help but feel she’s exaggerating, but Nat doesn’t exaggerate, so he trusts that she knows what she's talking about.  
“Okay, what does that mean for me?” Steve honestly doesn’t know what to do with that information. While the Winchester group doesn’t seem bad, they are incredibly dangerous and scream suspicious.  
“It means stay where you are. Clint hasn’t turned himself in yet, but he needs to if you are doing what I think you’re doing. Have Clint turn himself in near where your body was found, but you stay,” Steve started to protest, but Nat cut him off. “I will come get you. Call us old associates, but Sam and Dean are-” Nat trails off seemingly not knowing how to finish that sentence, “Let’s just say we owe each other.” Steve nods leaving it at that.  
“Are you and Sam okay?” They digress into checking on each other. Nat says she’ll be there in a couple of weeks, and that he should be okay until then. While he wasn’t satisfied he trusted Natasha.  
Clint turned himself in and was offered a deal. While house arrest sucked it was better than jail, and he was able to spend time with his family. Steve stayed with the Winchesters, and they seemed surprisingly fine with it, so he figured Nat must have talked with them. He did his best to stay out of their way, which was a good thing, because a the days passed they seemed to become more and more antsy. He watched them and they seemed to be preparing for something. They talked in hushed whispers. When Nat finally showed up it was all Steve could do not to run and hug her. She smiled at everyone and hugged Sam and Dean.  
“How are you boys doing? Still stirring up trouble?” They laughed.  
“More than you could ever imagine,” She seemed genuinely curious.  
“Well, how about drinks and some story telling then?” Steve tried not to groan. He wanted to get away from the Winchesters and their weirdness. He noticed Sam and Wanda and moved to stand by them.  
“I’d invite you to stay for a few days, but as soon as you leave we have to get one more thing before heading out ourselves,” This was the most Steve had heard Dean speak since arriving at the bunker.  
“Oh? Where are you off to this time?”  
“Somewhere far away from here. When we get back though I am taking you up on drinks. I am going to need it,” Steve noticed for the first time how tired Dean seemed. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Steve was very familiar with that look.  
“Do you need help? You have half of the Avengers standing in your front yard,” Steve wanted to tell Nat to stop. He really wanted to tell Nat to stop, but if the Winchesters needed help, he’d help them.  
“Yes, but this is so far above your pay grade I couldn’t possibly ask you to help,” Dean seemed to be worried about what was coming. Steve groaned at himself but knew he couldn’t leave them out to dry.  
“We don’t have a pay grade anymore, so if you need us. My schedule will be clear for a while,” Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Dean still looked hesitant though. He exchanged glances with Sam and something happened that he relented.  
“Okay, but I am keeping you as far from the danger as possible,” Steve was offended and could see the emotion mimicked on Sam and Wanda’s face.  
“You underestimate us,” Nat wasn’t arguing which surprised Steve.  
“Not underestimating, using your skills elsewhere. We have bigger guns that will fight,” This time just Wanda looked offended.  
“Well let’s get this party started,” They all headed inside to prepare. For what, Steve had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to get this chapter out so soon, but because of all the comments last chapter inspiration struck. Thank you so much for commenting!


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walks back into the bunker he had just left and followed Sam and Dean into the kitchen. The open a cabinet and pull out a half empty bottle of Scotch. Sam has his professional mask on and Wanda looks curious. He can see the edges of red creep around her fingers. He catches her eyes and waves her off. He knows Natasha trusts them, but Steve doesn’t want to know what would happen if she messes with their minds. Just as they finish pouring the drinks the door to the bunker opens.  
“Sam? Dean? I got the last ingredient,” Steve hears Castiel’s voice.  
“We’re in the kitchen,” Cas makes his way to the kitchen at Dean’s shout. Steve watches as Jack trails in behind him and they stop and look at all of the people.  
“I thought everyone was suppose to leave already?” Jack looks around and is not nervous, but still looks to Sam and Dean for answers. Sam takes initiative and steps up to explain.  
“Cas, Jack, this is Natasha. We met her shortly after we killed Azazel. She ran into,” he pauses looking at Steve, Sam, and Wanda, “Screw it. We met her after she was trying to kill a demon, but didn’t know what it was,” he pauses allowing everyone to take that in. Steve wants to say it came as a big shock. That the fact there was demons out there terrified him, but it didn’t. After everything that has happened to him he wasn’t too surprised. Sam and Wanda’s reactions were a lot different though. Sam’s eyes widened and Wanda said something in Sokovian. “Nat what we’re dealing with puts demons to shame. Are you sure you want to help?”  
“Yes,” Steve agreed. If there is something they can do to help people he’s willing to do it.  
“I guess it’s time to catch you up,” Dean gave each of them a glass and immediately finished his off. “What we’re dealing with right now is an alternate dimension. We were never born and so when the apocalypse happened there was no one to stop it. Mary, our mom,” Nat cuts him off.  
“I thought she died when you were four,” Steve didn’t bother saying anything. He would ask questions after.  
“I forgot it’s been a few years since we last saw you,” Dean laughs, “Yah, we met God’s sister and she took a liking to me so when she decided not to destroy the world she brought her back,” There was to much information in that sentence for Steve to take in at once so he put it in the back of his mind to examine later.  
“When Jack was born Lucifer was after him,” Steve had to cut in at this point, “Why would Lucifer be after Jack?” He looked at Jack and saw his expression darken at the mention of Lucifer’s name. Sam and Dean look at each other and Sam sighs.  
“Okay we need to start over. My name is Sam and this is Dean. We are hunters of the supernatural. Anything that goes creep in the dark we kill. Ghosts, Vampires, Angels, and Demons are all real plus a whole lot more. When I was 6 months old a demon killed our mom. We found out about monsters when that happened. We spent years trying to kill the demon and finally succeeded. The problem was it opened the gates of hell,” Sam pauses at this letting everyone catch up. Dean picked up where his brother left off.  
“Stuff happened and Lucifer, the devil, ended up being free from the cage God put him in. We met Cas during that time. He’s an angel,” Everyone looked at Cas.  
“I do not have a harp,” Steve raises his eyebrows as Dean chuckles.  
“I know. Anyways Lucifer was set free and the apocalypse was barely averted. Lucifer was put back in his cage and Michael was locked up there as well. Flash forward a couple of years and God’s sister, the darkness, escaped from her cage. She was mad at God for creating humans and was set on destroying the world. We were looking for heavy hitters so we released Lucifer. It was an accident and we thought it was a good idea at the time. Dean takes another swig of whiskey as Sam continues.  
“God came, used up all our hot water, and he and his sister made up. Lucifer left and we had other things to deal with so we left him alone. We were finally able to find him when he possessed the president,” Steve looked around to make sure he heard correctly. At everyone shocked expression he looked at the two of them. Jack spoke up then.  
“He met my mom there, Kelly Khline, and I was conceived,” At the shocked faces of everyone in the room Steve saw Dean laugh. Jack was Lucifer’s son. That was beyond his threshold of weird. He saw Wanda’s magic flare up, but all of a sudden it was dim. She looked at Jack with what looked like care. She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek.  
“May I?” Steve looked at Nat and she looked just as shocked at he was. Even Sam and Dean seemed surprised. Jack nods and Steve sees Wanda’s magic flow into his head. Sam and Dean stiffen, but don’t advance. Jack’s eyes open and flash yellow. Wanda soon pulls back and Jack’s eyes goes back to normal. They don’t say anything, but they sit next to each other. Everyone looks like they want to ask questions, but don’t know what to ask. So Dean takes over.  
“There was a power struggle during that time and right before Jack was born an alternate dimension rift was opened. It was an apocalypse world where the apocalypse happened. Lucifer came looking for Jack and there was a fight. We ended up being able to close the apocalypse world, but right before we did Lucifer came back through the rift. Mary punched Lucifer, but as he fell into the other dimension he dragged our mom with him,” Their earlier statements started to make a lot more sense.  
“Recently a portal was opened again allowing Lucifer to escape back to our world. He is powerless, but had steadily been getting stronger. We were able to capture him right before you came. We just got the last ingredient and as soon as Steve here left we were headed there,” The door to the bunker opened again and this time a woman with what sounded like a scottish accent called out.  
“Boys were are you. You called me here,” Sam and Dean stood up and walked into the main room as everyone trailed behind them. “What in the world have you to been up to? You have half the Avengers here,” Sam grimace before responding.  
“We were able to get some extra help,” She smirked. Why don’t you and your pet angel go get some Archangel grace and we can get started then. Dean and Castiel left the room. Everyone was silent as Rowena worked putting ingredients together occasionally mumbling in some other language. When Dan and Castiel returned they had a man between them. The man had a smirk on his face as he smiled.  
“Oh look, the Avengers. Aren’t I suppose to call for help or something?” He laughs as Dean and Castiel shove him to the ground. Rowena puts the bowl underneath him and Dean pulls out a blade. It’s not like any blade Steve has seen before. He doesn’t have time to do anything when Dean slices the man’s throat. Steve starts to rush over to help the man but stops in his tracks when it’s not blood that comes out of his neck. It looks like light and it flows in whisps down to the bowl. He doesn’t stop staring until he hears crackling. He looks around and stares at the new source of light. It looks like someone literally tore reality. He turns around and sees Sam and Dean with backpacks. They all move towards the rift and file through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School started and then next thing I know it was February. This chapter was fun to write. It is a lot of catching up. I promise the reactions will be coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Wanda had heard stories of monsters that crept in the night and that there were people out there that even the monsters feared. As she grew older she dismissed them as folklore. Something that only children believed in. After her parents were killed and Hydra took them in she thought she found the monsters of the world. Now she’s staring at the son of Lucifer and an angel.   
She follows Natasha into the rift. When she comes out the other side the first thing she notices is the dust in the air. It’s all around making the world grey. The second thing she notices is the huge spikes in the ground.   
“What are those?” Dean turns to see what Natasha is looking at.  
“Those are angel blades,” He pulls out a knife the is shaped in a triangular form. “Angels when they aren’t in host bodies are huge. They destroyed this world during the fight between Lucifer and Michael,” Once everyone made it through the rift Dean started moving. Wanda didn’t know why, but she trusted the Winchesters.   
They walked for a while. There wasn’t a sun and she didn’t have a phone on her so it was hard to gauge how long. Little snippets of conversation between people helped fill the background noise, but other than that there was little noise. That meant when they heard a scream it was surprising and put everyone on edge. Sam and Dean both produced the weird knives and headed towards the scream. They arrived at a tunnel and found a girl there.   
“Hey what happened?” Sam went to comfort the girl while Dean and Cas waited for an answer.  
“The tunnels are overrun with Vampires, but these aren’t like any I’ve seen before. They killed everyone with me. I barely made it out,” Wanda watched as two machetes were produced.  
“Do you have anything to decapitate them with?” The girl shook her head. Dean seemed to contemplate for a second.  
“We’ll split into two groups. Jack you take Natasha, Falcon, and Steve. Get them threw the tunnel and we’ll follow you. Two small groups won’t draw as much attention, and we only have two machetes,” Jack walked confidently into the tunnels without hesitation. She could see the hesitation on Sam’s face though no complaint was said.  
“Doesn’t he need a machete?” Steve looked at Jack and then back at Dean like he was giving them up as a sacrifice.  
“I don’t need one,” Jack’s eyes glowed gold before he continued on into the tunnels. Steve with followed though more hesitant.  
“Wanda, Gabriel, and Cas we’ll follow behind in a couple of seconds. Are you coming with us?” Dean turned to the girl. She nodded though she didn’t look very enthusiastic about it. Sam and Dean adjusted their grips on the machetes before following. There were torches that were lit along the walls and they provide just enough light to walk. Wanda couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched, but when she turned to look there was nothing there. They came to a crossroads and followed the torches. A small room that seemed to have little alcoves all around. Dean stops and looks around before tensing up. All of a sudden a man walks out of one of the alcoves.  
“Brother where have you been?” Wanda watches as Gabriel tenses up. Both same and Dean have their triangular knives out, but the man is ignoring them and staring intently at Gabriel.  
“I wasn’t going to get into between you and Lucifer when you went after each other,” As she stares at the man he only seems to become more agitated.  
“Join me brother this world is ours to command,”   
“I quite like humans,” Gabriel eases away from the man as they continue to talk.  
“You can keep a few as pets,”  
“I’ll pass,” Gabriel backs up as Sam stabs the man with the blade. Wanda doesn’t know what she expected to happen, but she was expecting something. The man slowly turned and Sam looked shocked it didn’t work.  
“What human decided to stab the archangel Michael?” Sam pulls the knife out and starts to move, but there seems to be an invisible force keeping him from doing so.  
“Get away from him,” Dean starts towards the Angel but all of a sudden drops to the ground wheezing.  
“Michael let them go,” Gabriel tries to talk to Michael and Wanda uses his distraction to try and reach into the man’s mind. All she sees is light before she is pushed out. She falls to the ground and can tell her powers aren’t working. She sees feet and looks up to be greeted with blue eyes and a shadow of wings.  
“Interesting, I have never seen your kind before. What kind of monster are you?” A fire ignites in Wanda, but the usual red the surrounds her in moments like these isn’t there.  
“I’m not a monster,” He shrugs before turning away and walking back over to Sam.   
“This place is infested with vampires. I’m the only reason you haven’t been over run yet. I don’t want to waste the energy to kill you, but I don’t like being stabbed,” He snaps his fingers and Sam falls like a puppet.   
“Brother I’m sorry we disagree, but all humans die and your little pet project is about to come to an end.” In the next moment the man, no angel, was gone. Wanda felt her power, but she also heard a yell.  
“Sam,” She looked over to where he lay unmoving. Before anyone could do anything they heard footsteps.   
Wanda watches as creatures with thousands of teeth sharp nails start running after them. She throws up a shield of red barely avoiding an attack. Their group takes off running. Cas has to practically drag Dean, and Wanda understands better than likes. Gabriel ended up with a machete and was bringing up the rear with Wanda chopping off heads. The sprint through the cave systems continuing to follow the torches. Another burst of adrenaline and speed course through her body when she see light. As they get closer more and more of the creatures fall away. They make it out and are no longer being followed.  
They all stop to breath gasping for air. Dean has tears in his eyes and looks like he’s about to punch something. She watches as he looks back from where they came from like he’s going to go back.Cas pulls him away and Dean pushes him off and starts walking in the opposite direction. She is tempted to tap into his mind, but she already knows how he’s feeling and she isn’t interested and opening her own wounds. She makes her way to him instead to offer him comfort.  
She doesn’t apologize or even speak. She just stands there. They don’t know each other very well so why would he open up to her. They walk in silence for ten minutes. Wanda doesn’t know what happened to the other group, but she has noticed the have been walking around the cave system and not away from it.  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve lost him, but it feels more permanent this time,” Wanda is surprised when Dean speaks.  
“The pain doesn’t ever go away, but it does dull with time. Especially when you have friends that become family,”   
“I took care of him since he was little. I gave up everything for him. I always thought I would be the first to go, but,” Dean trails off. They don’t speak again until they find Jack and his group thirty minutes later a couple minutes from the cave system.  
“Hey guys,” Wanda looks at Jack’s big innocent smile and her heart longs to be that blissfully unaware. Dean doesn’t say anything and Jack takes notice. He looks around when he notices the missing person. “Where’s Sam?” At Dean’s shake of the head the expression on Jack’s face has so many emotions cross over it that Wanda has to look away.  
“Sam’s dead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life has been insane. To make up for it this is a slightly longer chapter. I have obviously changed some things, but right now I'm trying to get everyone back. There will be a plot plot, but for now world and character building. Let me know what you like!


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m going to go get him,” Jack starts to head back into the cave system. Cas moves to stop him and Wanda watches as Dean walks in the opposite direction. She lets him knowing he needs a couple of minutes.

“Jack you can’t. It wasn’t just some vampires that attacked. Michael himself showed up,” Jack didn’t seem deterred.

“I’m stronger than Michael I know it. I can save Sam,” Wanda watched as pain flashed across Castiel’s his face.

“One day, but your powers are still volatile, and we can’t lose someone else. We’ve made that mistake before and we’re not going to do it again. I made a promise to your mom that I would protect you, and I know Sam doesn’t want you risking your life for his,” Jack looks like he wants to argue, but doesn’t and moves towards the direction Dean is in. 

They continue to hike as the girl leads the way. No one speaks the weight of Sam’s lose hanging heavy in the air. It’s not too long before they start getting close to the camp. There are weird signs everywhere and Cas starts to struggle. They watch as Gabriel walks up to one of the wards and renders it ineffective and they can see the immediate effect it has on Cas. Rights as they are about to continue on they are greeted with the sight of guns. She looks around to see the others reactions. Dean and Cas have their hands up in surrender and most of the group follows suit. Wanda watches as a blond in camo makes her way to the front of the group.

“Stand down that’s my son,” The guns lower, and an older man follows the blond to great them. When she sees Castiel a smile appears on her face. She continues to scan the group relieved when her eyes land on Dean.

“Dean, where’s Sam?” Dean doesn’t even have to say anything for the woman to understand. They all stand there awkwardly as the two embrace. No one wants to interrupt their moment, but it is a private moment none the less that they feel like their intruding on. 

The man that followed the blond in started to guiding the group towards the camp. Wanda kept to the back not wanting to leave the two behind, but they saw what was happening and started walking. The sober silence continued and once they made it back to camp it was no better. Wanda huddled with Steve, Nat, and Sam not sure what to do. She wasn’t oblivious to the hurt that ran through the group. Jack seemed frustrated and mad and Cas was trying to calm him down. Gabriel was playing with his weird knife and was more quiet and subdued than Wanda had ever seen him. Dean was the most surprising. He didn’t seem angry or frustrated. He didn’t seem anything other than tired and resigned. 

Wanda knew what it was like to lose a sibling, especially one as close as Sam and Dean appeared to be. It was a hole that would never be filled, but all the pain that filled her when she lost her brother was not on Dean’s face. It was there, but it seemed to be buried deep inside. The silence was deafening. All of a sudden she heard bells. A weird ringing sound that didn’t make sense considering their location. It seemed to be coming from the direction they came from. Wanda went on guard and she noticed her teammates tensing beside her. They watched the entrance with bated breath. Sam walked through.

Wanda didn’t know how to react. She had never seen someone come back from the dead before. She glanced at the people nearest to her and they seemed just as surprised as she was. When she glanced to Dean though there wasn’t any surprise so much as relief. She looked back at Sam and noticed he didn’t look nearly as relieved as his brother. He looked closer to scared. She felt the atmosphere changed when the man that bled light walked in after Sam. 

Wanda didn’t know what to think of the man. When he was first dragged out and put on his knees she felt on guard. A fear that she didn’t know she was able to feel washed over her. She looked to Steve and he seemed more lost not looking like he understood what was going on. Natasha looked puzzled, but like the puzzle pieces were slowly starting to connect one by one. Sam seemed to reflect an emotion similar to her. 

She looked at Dean using him as a baseline on how she should react. He seemed to know the most and have the most experience, and his expression was borderline furious. The fury she thought she would see when Micheal killed his brother was on his face now. It was almost too much. Reminded her too much of when she ripped out Ultron’s core getting her revenge for her brother. She glanced at the faces around him not able to stand looking at his anymore. 

They seemed more shocked than angry. The only other face that was angry was Cas. Mary seemed scared reflecting the same emotion that was on Sam’s bloody face. Gabriel look resigned and hurt and it was not a look that looked good on him. His usual smirk was missing and it threw Wanda off just a hair. Jack looked the most devastated. 

He looked confused and curious. She saw his mind and the memories of his mother. He let her in, and she can only imagine the conflicting thoughts running through his head. She almost went up to him to give him comfort. A gentle hand on the shoulder. A show of support, but something held her in place. He had Cas and Gabriel by his side and they seemed to be protecting him. Wanda could only guess it was from the man that had everyone’s attention.

The man moved forward and waved his hand a little. A terrifying smirk adorned his face and Wanda felt goose bumps raise along her arms and back. He magic flashed red around her creating more of a shield than an act of attack. Like it could keep her from the evil that was this man. He looked at the group not even glancing at the Avengers before his eyes land on Jack. Wanda more than ever wants to move to support and protect Jack, but she couldn’t move any closer to the man.

“Hello son,” He said it so calmly. Like he was saying hello after coming in from work. As if this was a normal occurrence. Cas and Gabriel moved further in front of Jack trying to shield him as best they could. Jack himself had a flurry of emotions run across his face. None of those emotions were doubt though. Wanda knew then who this horrific man was. Knew why she couldn’t stand to be around him. Because the man was the devil himself. The man standing only a handful away from her was The Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead! I wanted to have this out by the end of May, but that fell through so here it is. I will have two more chapters up by the end of June, and then I will be back to posting between one and two chapters a month. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and your theories on the chapters to come. I will hint that there will be a big bad that neither group has faced before.


	8. Chapter 8

Once everyone came out of their stupor Dean approached Lucifer.

“You are not his father,” He turned to Jack, “And you don’t listen to him.” Wanda watched as they dissolve into arguments before Jack disappeared. Steve and Sam were behind her and looked confused at what was happening. Natasha was making her way closer to the group. Lucifer turned facing her.

“You talk to me about how horrible I am, yet you have her on your team? You do know what she’s done right? Killed more than any of the monsters you have killed,” Natasha stops dead in her tracks and Wanda can feel a wave of emotions. The biggest being fear. Steve quickly moves next to her.

“Who do you think you are? She has saved the world,” Steve started to move closer to Lucifer, but Sam stands in his way.

“Have we not been introduced?” He looks around one hand in the air. He starts to move towards Steve, but Gabriel and Castiel block his path. “Oh come on! It’s not everyday you get to introduce yourself to Captain America,” His voice was bordering on a whine, only setting Wanda more on edge. “I’m Lucifer,” He waved his hand in a small circle, before bowing. Steve took a step back.

“Leave him alone,” Dean steps between Steve and Lucifer. 

“I’m here to help. I’m on your team. I’m the best chance you have against Michael,” Castiel moves and grabs something from Dean’s backpack.

“In case your innate evil can’t be held in check,” Wanda catches sight of handcuffs.

“Really,” He acts so unassuming. It’s hard for Wanda to imagine this is The Lucifer.

“If your on our side you won’t mind,” He raises his hands allowing them to be cuffed. 

Everyone splits into their separate groups to decide on what to do next. Wanda catches Natasha’s eye. She follows Nat a little ways away from everyone giving them the semblance of privacy. 

“I’m going to find Jack,” Nat nods not immediately shutting Wanda down.

“Someone should go with you. Maybe Castiel,” she shakes her head.

“No. With Lucifer being here they have their hands full. I have seen Jack’s mind. I know what he’s going through,” Wanda watches as Nat mules over her reasoning. Every single one of them are outside of their comfort zone, so Wanda isn’t surprised Natasha is longer to think about it than normal. Finally, she nods her head in agreement.

“You can go, but please be careful. If he’s outside of the wards don’t go,” Wanda nods turning and reaching out to feel Jack. She feels his confusion and anger. He’s hurt and doesn’t know what to do about it. Following those feelings, she finds him a little way outside of camp. Just far enough that all of the hustle and bustle is silent. He’s sitting on the roots of a tree his head in his hands rocking gently. She sits down gently beside him.

“It’s okay to want to get to know your father,” Jack stops rocking looking up at her. His eyes scream of innocence, and she remembers he’s less than a year old.

“Everyone is telling me he’s evil,” His eyes glow as his emotions flare. “I trust Sam and Dean, but they are scared of me. They try not to be, but they don’t understand what I can do. Lucifer does. He can help me understand my powers,” Wanda feels a wave of sympathy. She knows exactly what he’s going through.

“I understand being so powerful that the world fears you. When I first got my powers the people that trained me to use them took advantage of me. They turned me into a weapon to hurt good people. Steve, Captain America, accepted me with open arms when I realized what I was doing was wrong. He trained me by teaching me that my powers are what I make of them. He protected me when the government wanted to lock me in a cage and throw away the lock. He didn’t, and still doesn’t understand my powers, but he was still able to help me,” Wanda turns to look directly into Jack’s eyes.

“You don’t have to find someone who fully understands your powers to be trained. It is better to have support, even if they don’t understand, than to be taken and turned into someone else’s tool,” Wanda watched as Jack thought through what she said. She couldn’t help but rub at her neck where only a couple of weeks ago a shock collar was around it. Jack still looked so lost. He reminded her of a little brother. She missed Pietro dearly, but Jack needed guidance in a way that Pietro never did. She pulled him into a hug. He was tense at first before melting into her embrace. 

“Come on. We’re on a time limit and we need to figure out our next step,” Jack got to his feet before helping Wanda to hers. They started walking towards the camp in silence. It wasn’t an awkward or even a comfortable silence. Rather one of thought and contemplation, which Wanda was more than okay with. 

They make it back to camp only to see everyone moving. She see’s Steve and Sam carrying boxes to Jeeps. Natasha was with Mary and Dean’s brother, but she didn’t see Dean himself. She moved towards Natasha to figure out what is going on. Natasha sees her making her way over. Jack moves towards Mary and they walk off Mary talking as they do.

“Hey, they’re going to try and get the bus working to get as many people into our world as they can. We’ll regroup there to figure out our next step. Dean’s working on the bus, and everyone is getting ready to leave,” Wanda nods following Natasha as she helps guide people to where they need to be, but doesn’t have much to do. Everyone knows what they are doing, or are able to figure it out quickly. They load up the bus and head out before the sky gets any darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse I'm so sorry. It isn't even a long chapter as an apology. I will be awole for a month too, so double sorry. Next chapter will be from someone else's perspective, but it is a canon divergent story after they get out of apocalypse world. Would love to hear your theory's on who you think the big bad will be! Sorry Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any OOC characters. This is different than anything else I've written so constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
